dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball RT
Reserved Reserved is the sequel to Dragon Ball KD by Mariofan45. Other users can reserve their own property. Plot Overview Dragon Ball RT is set two years after Dragon Ball GT. The missions keep growing, as new characters and some tournament games have been confirmed. About Dragon Ball RT's first saga is the Mystic Saga (with 14 episodes) about the adventures of Mystic Gohan, where he fights his rival Mystic Buu. After the Mystic Saga the next saga is the Metal Saga (with 34 episodes) where Metal Vegeta is the main villain. The next saga is the Gogeta Saga (with 25 episodes) where Gogeta is the main hero trying to save the earth from the likes of Nappa. The next saga is the Reborn Saga (with 8 episodes) where Super Buu is reborn and is killed by Vegeta. The next saga is the Otherworld Big Tournament Saga (with 4 episodes) where the Otherworld Tournament's ring is bigger. The last saga is the Terror Saga (with 11 episodes) where Frieza escapes from hell and comes to earth and Gohan has to kill him. Mystic Saga Mystic Goku Created Goku returns to earth, returns the Dragon Balls, and has dinner at Chi-Chi's house. After dinner, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Bulma, Tien, Krillin, Trunks, Future Trunks, Hercule and Videl are at Kai's planet. Suddenly, Goku and Gohan became Mystic. Goku is terrified how he became Mystic. Kibito Kai and Elder Kai tell all of the Kai planet people to fight except Bulma. They wanna have new skills. Goku and Gohan then train as Mystics. Vegeta then becomes Mystic too. The three of them are going to the World Martial Arts Tournament. At the beginning of the tournament, Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Android 18, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Future Trunks, Hercule, Videl, Pan, and Kibitokai are participating. Everyone was there. Bulma, Chi-Chi, Bulla, Master Roshi, Puar, Oolong, Yamcha and Tien are watching the tournament. The first match was about to begin as they matches where said: Goku vs. Vegeta Krillin vs. Android 18 Goten vs. Trunks Gohan vs. Future Trunks Hercule vs. Videl Pan vs. Kibito Kai "And now for the junior championship tournament!" said the Announcer. "The juniors in the junior championship are:" Lis vs. Jokan Roshi Jr. vs. Bolis Mick vs. Kathyohan Kalio vs. Maklohaj Gokil vs. Majana The first match was Goku vs. Vegeta. Goku fired a Kamehameha, powered up, and then landed a fist. He did an ultimate fist. Even Goku and Vegeta where in Mystic, Goku kicked Vegeta, but Vegeta prepared his Galick Gun. Bulma was cheering for Vegeta and Chi-Chi was cheering for Goku. Vegeta then used his Big Bang Attack but Goku blocked it. Suddenly, Goku did his Kamehameha then threw Vegeta out of the ring. Next was the Junior Championship. The first match was Lis vs. Jokan. Jokan won easily. Krillin vs. 18 coming soon. Krillin vs. 18 The next match between Krillin and 18 begins. Krillin and 18 then struggle against Destructo Disks. Marron was cheering on both of them, but only one of them can win. Krillin then fired a Kamehameha and that threw 18 into the ground. Krillin and Android 18 then attack each other. Android 18 fired a destructo disk. The two of the disks both struggled. None of the two won yet. Android 18 then fired an energy beam which almost threw Krillin out of the ring. Krillin then attacks Android 18. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Future Trunks, Hercule, Videl, Bulma, Pan, Chi-Chi and Kibitokai are all surprised. 18 then shot an Android Beam. Krillin blocked it then used a Kamehameha. 18 attacked him again. Krillin & Android 18 then use beam struggles at each other. Krillin fired an energy wave and that threw Android 18 out of the ring. The next Junior Match begins. Bolis first attacked Master Roshi Jr.. Master Roshi cheered for his grandson (Roshi Jr. born to Erasa and Sharpner from the orange star high school in 787 Age.) Next, Bolis fired a Super Kamehameha, but it was blocked. Roshi Jr. then threw Bolis out of the ring. Bolis fighted with him and yelled at him for beating him. Bolis then quits. The announcer said he has to train more and get stronger. Bolis is then at the tournament room. Next match: Goten vs. Trunks: Trunks throws Goten out of the ring right away. Many moments later, after the last junior championship round (Gokin winner and Mick runner-up), the last match of the tournament is Goku (Mystic) vs. Gohan (mystic). Two Mystic family attack each other, then they landed a fist into each other. Last Round of Tournament Two Mystic families are using Super Kamehamehas at each other. Next, Mystic Gohan used a blast. Mystic Goku then punched Mystic Gohan into the ground; and Mystic Gohan got up again then attacked Mystic Goku. Then Mystic Gohan fired a cannon and they punch each other. They then struggle against two Kamehamehas. Two Mystic Families then continued to struggle, but Mystic Goku is thrown out of the ring. After the tournament, the two Mystic Families are talking about the tournament. Next, Mystic Goku then turns back into Goku. Goku and Vegeta then talked for a while. Mystic Gohan was sparring with Goten and Trunks. Bulma, Master Roshi, Bulla, Videl, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Hercule, Puar, and Oolong are watching them and happy as well. Chi-Chi gets out of the house then tells everyone to silence. Chi-Chi sends Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Bulma, Master Roshi, Bulla, Videl, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Hercule, Puar and Oolong to the Kame House. Bulma is confused because Chi-Chi never sent Bulma to do something for her. Gohan is carrying a cup. Mystic Gohan vs. Mystic Buu Mystic Gohan is bothering to fight Mystic Buu. But Goku says Gohan can't. But Gohan thinks he should. He goes away. Goku, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks come with him. Mystic Gohan sees Mystic Buu, then Mystic Gohan fights him. Mystic Gohan then gave him a kick and Mystic Buu fired a pink Kamehameha. Pan then used her Gill Missile but she was killed by Mystic Buu's Pink Kamehameha and Mystic Gohan turns Super Saiyan after seeing Pan's death. He then screams that Mystic Buu can't win on his power for Mystic Buu killing Pan. Super Saiyan Mystic Gohan then powers up. Next, he then attacks Mystic Buu. Mystic Gohan then powers up. Mystic Gohan then uses a Super Kamehameha which almost hurt Mystic Buu. Super Saiyan Mystic Gohan powered up again. Mystic Buu pulled him and Mystic Buu tells Super Saiyan Mystic Gohan that Mystic Buu is strong, but Mystic Gohan fired an energy blast and that threw Mystic Buu into the ground. Mystic Buu got up and landed a fist into Super Saiyan Mystic Gohan, and Mystic Gohan used a Kamehameha again. Super Saiyan Mystic Gohan and Mystic Buu then attack each other. Super Saiyan Mystic Gohan then did an ultimate blast on Mystic Buu but Mystic Buu blocked it and Mystic Buu fired a Pink Kamehameha but Super Saiyan Mystic Gohan dodged it then fired a beam at Mystic Buu and that made Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, and, Tien then used their own attacks then Mystic Gohan lands on Mystic Buu. Mystic Buu then made a Kamehameha and Super Saiyan Mystic Gohan used a Super Kamehameha and Mystic Buu fired a Pink Kamehameha and they struggled. Mystic Buu then said he is powerful, but Super Saiyan Mystic Gohan kills him. Victory Mystic Gohan celebrates his victory while he reverts back into his normal state. Goku and Vegeta then pick up Mystic Buu and they threw him back into the ground. Gohan then explains that Mystic Buu is dead. Although Mystic Gohan then left them. Mystic Gohan then gets his own victory but he steps on Mystic Buu and that hurt Mystic Buu. Mystic Gohan then goes back to the Kame House along with the others. Bulma asked Gohan how his battle with Mystic Buu was. Mystic Gohan ignored her then went to Master Roshi, and Master Roshi asked Mystic Gohan how he fought Mystic Buu but Mystic Gohan ignored him too. Mystic Gohan then asks Goku how the first time he became Mystic and Goku dreamt about it. In the flashback, it is from Dragon Ball Z Fusion Saga and Gohan is in the Kai Planet training with the Z Sword, and after that flashback another flashback is Gohan's potential being unlocked by Elder Kai. The flashback ends and Mystic Gohan thinks that was great. Goku, Goten and Mystic Gohan then went home. Chi-Chi told them she was doing some work. In the flashback while Mystic Gohan was fighting Mystic Buu, she though abut how Mystic Gohan was going to defeat Mystic Buu. The flashback ends. Mystic Gohan is then explaining to everyone how his power was. Mystic and Shadow Mystic Gohan is then taking a little nap. Chi-Chi is asking Goku if he can help her on the dishes, and Goku agreed. Goku then did the dishes then Chi-Chi was watching outside her house the beautiful birds. Meanwhile Goku is waking Mystic Gohan and they go outside. They then fight an evil Kai, Shadow Kai. Mystic Gohan then tests Shadow Kai's power level and he asked Goku what it was. Goku then saw that Shadow Kai's power level was 20,000. Mystic Gohan then starts to attack Shadow Kai. Shadow Kai explained that Mystic Gohan can't beat him, but Mystic Gohan tells Shadow Kai he's lying. Shadow Kai then starts fighting with Mystic Gohan. Mystic Gohan fired a Super Kamehameha then Shadow Kai fired an energy blast. They both struggled. Shadow Kai and Mystic Gohan are arguing on who will win or not. Mystic Gohan and Shadow Kai continue struggling. Mystic Gohan easily defeats Shadow Kai. Shadow Kai then falls to the ground then turns into Supreme Kai. Mystic Gohan then saw Supreme Kai hurt badly then Supreme Kai gets a Senzu Bean then eats it. Goku, Vegeta, Mystic Gohan, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks are later seen at the Kame House asking if Master Roshi can train them, but Master Roshi says he can't and Vegeta faints. Turtle, Yamcha, Puar and Oolong are watching TV at the Kame House and Chiaotzu was eating and Oolong switched the TV channel. Puar explained about how Master Roshi said he can't train Goku and Puar then goes out of the Kame House. Master Roshi then finds Turtle and Turtle asked Master Roshi if Master Roshi can wear a Turtle Hermit hat and Master Roshi agreed then went to the Kame House and found his Turtle Hermit cap. The Wonders of the Saibamen Gohan went to train alone, when he started to find a wasteland filled with familiar events. *Wait a minute... *gasps* This is where Nappa killed Piccolo!* Gohan thought. He started to walk away, when he accidentally steped on a radioactive landmine. This had no effect on Gohan, however, because his DNA, blood cells and organs were already radioactive from the Mystic transformation. However, the Saibamen were brought back to life and multiplied in both strength and in number by 1,000. "What was THAT!?" There were 5,000 Saibamen, each with a power level of 1,200,000. "What the -!" Gohan exclaimed. One of the Saibamen rushed towards Gohan and latched itself on to him and exploded. However it caused the leas bit of damage to Gohan. He was more worried about the number of Saibamen, more than their power levels. A Saibamen fired a Full power Energy Wave which was easily deflected by Gohan. Gohan started to charge a powerful Kamehameha and fired it. "See you later, Saibamen!" Gohan said. The Kamehameha destroys all the Saibamen and decimates the whole area. "I guess the battle's over... THANK SHENRON!" Gohan said. SS4 Vegito! Mystic Gohan then decides that Goku and Vegeta should fuse into Vegito. Goku and Vegeta grabs the potara earrings to fuse into Vegito. Vegito is shown as a Super Saiyan then Mystic Gohan, Super Saiyan Vegito, Goten and Trunks go to spar. A few moments later, Goten and Trunks fuse. They became Gotenks. Gotenks then watches them and Gotenks is attacking Vegito with his punching while training with Gohan and Vegito. Gotenks then turns Super Saiyan 3 and Mystic Gohan turns Super Saiyan. Mystic Gohan then landed a fist but Vegito fires a Beam Sword Slash which hurts Gohan badly and SS4 Vegito gave him a Senzu Bean. Vegito and Gotenks and Mystic Gohan turn back into their normal forms. Vegito then defuses and Goku and Vegeta went to nap. Mystic Gohan is then talking to Piccolo and Bulma about his moves and stuff. Characters Heroes *Goku (DBRT) *Gohan (DBRT) *Goten (DBRT) *Vegeta (DBRT) *Trunks (DBRT) *Hercule (DBRT) *Krillin (DBRT) *Android 18 (DBRT) *Pan (DBRT) *Gogeta (DBRT) *Yamcha (DBRT) *Tien (DBRT) *Chiaotzu (DBRT) *Gotenks (DBRT) *Future Trunks (DBRT) *Uub (DBRT) *Gokin (DBRT) Villains *Mystic Buu (DBRT) *Bardock (DBRT) *Frieza (DBRT) *Saibamen (DBRT) *Android 17 (DBRT) *Super Buu (DBRT) *Shadow Kai (DBRT) *Metal Vegeta (DBRT) Others *Bulma (DBRT) *Bra (DBRT) *Videl (DBRT) *Chi-Chi (DBRT) *Master Roshi (DBRT) *Puar (DBRT) *Oolong (DBRT) *Marron (DBRT) *Turtle (DBRT) *Supreme Kai (DBRT) Trivia * RT stands for Ron Tour. Category:Fan Fiction Category:NomadMusik